cejsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cejs Wiki
About CEJS We are an advertising agency that provides a big variety of services for our clients. After years in the market we gathered our different experiences to offer a variety of services from creative ideas, Public Relation, media planning and buying, out-of-the-box creative solutions. How We Started We have provided some information for visitors regarding the history of our company. This page provides the background to our early work within the online job advertising space and in particular illustrates our continued development and evolvement within the jobs sector that contributed into making CEJS the company that it is today. By Elias Nicolas (founding Director). Our History During October 2013 our first job board the generalist site was launched on the internet. The site had simple design functionality and a brand that was different to competitor sites.The Directors knew that because of their background in search engine optimisation the name could be made to be synonymous with 'Job search' as far as all the major search engines would be concerned and, that it would be easier for job seekers to recall the site and remember it once the brand was established.The theme also meant that we could do more effective memorable off line marketing campaigns and the site would secure a more stable following in the long term rather than just relying on search engine traffic from other online sites.We continually worked on the website and built relationships with other social networks that would associate with us over a long period of time. The website then started gaining strong traction within the market place.Our team had established a number of good websites on the internet to associate with and secure links from. Despite our success with the generalist site we knew that we wanted to extend our reach even further for our clients. We wanted to expand on the target areas where advertising demand was higher. As a result of further research we started buying some smaller industry specific jobs boards and building additional trade specific websites with the long term view of establishing them in the same way we had done, eventually bringing them together under one platform to offer recruiters the ultimate coverage on both generalist and niche job boards.Because of the experience we had in the market we knew that it was going to take a number of years for the new niche boards to establish themselves and independently gain strong traction in the market. It was going to be a continual uphill climb constantly working on building the business to get where we wanted to be on our long term business plan.The review also highlighted that a continued focus on measured advertising formats for clients such as PPC (Pay Per Click) was proving popular. The popularity of PPC products was encouraging and provided a simplistic base to ensure we were receiving the maximum return for our efforts whilst delivering a strong quantifiable advertising solution for our clients.A primary factor that had to be considered in the planning of our roll out was that many of our older jobs boards and some of the recent jobs board acquisitions had to have their back end technology updated so that all sites followed the same advanced reporting and functionality formats. In some cases this meant significant additional programming work being undertaken to specific sites.We believe in total transparency of our candidate reach for our advertisers and as such decided that we would be working to ensure that over time every job board under our control would be audited. This arrangement was a good partnership deal for our business as we could offer the additional services producing an additional revenue stream to the business, whilst maintaining full control over our own specific website property within our network that was designed for this purpose. Our Goal Our main goal is to help our clients to have a successful communication with their targeted market and help build their good reputation using the services we provide. Our Mission Part of our yearly mission is to take part of our profit to help people and groups that have a cause. We helped many NGOs and individuals that had no tools to make people hear their voices. Our Clients Our Clients include : Arab Bank, Abbott, Bosch, Coca-cola, ABC, Huggies, British American Tobacco, Kleenex. Contact Us Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/pages/CEJS/1461975510695090 Instagram page: http://instagram.com/cejs_ag?ref=badge Category:Browse Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse